


Come With Me

by Prplprincez



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Feels, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki feeling bad, Loki is an ass, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm by breast play, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Submission, This will have a plot trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to write a story based on a Loki Imagine: Loki using his powers to make you come without touching you, and enjoying every second of it since he can do it at any time of the day and sometimes even in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hez1969](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hez1969/gifts).



Loki paced in the underground bunker, too many things on his mind. He had to shield his location from Heimdall, deal with The Other (he was a God for fuck’s sake, he shouldn’t have to deal with a lackey) and he had to make sure SHEILD couldn’t find his location. He needed something to help him relax for a short time.

Glancing at the men and women working around him, one caught his eye. She was about 5’5” and curvy in all the right places but it was her hair that caught his attention. Her hair came just below her shoulders and was black with forest green tips. “Fascinating” he thought to himself. She must have sensed him staring because she looked up to him, her brown eyes wide with curiosity.

“Can I help you with anything, Sir?” she asked.

“Oh yes,” he replied. “Tell me your name.”

“It’s Helen.”

“And what is it you do here for me?”

“I do whatever they need me to. Get food, coffee, supplies.”

“Well, Helen, is it? I have a need and you will do. Come with me Pet” he told her, walking towards his room. He didn’t look behind him, knowing she was following him like he told her.

 

Helen was nervous as she followed Loki down the tunnel. She had an idea of where they were headed, this was where they went to sleep in shifts. When the SHIELD guys had grabbed her before the building collapsed, she thought she was going to another SHIELD facility. She didn’t realize they were under the spell of Loki. For the first couple of hours, she just did what they asked for her safety. But watching Loki, something about him, she wanted to please him. He never spoke to her, never looked at her until just now, so she knew it wasn’t that he had put a spell on her. It was the way he seemed to have command over everything.

They walked into a small room with a king sized bed in the center of the room. Pillows of black lay on top of green blankets and sheets. How he made such a ratty hole look so good, she had no idea, but his sleeping area looked wonderful. She swallowed hard, knowing what was coming.

 

Loki walked around Helen, slowly looking her over. He could see her slight tremors, he was enjoying this. Feeling himself getting hard, he was ready to begin. Conjuring up a hair tie, he ran his fingers through her hair, and pulled it up into a ponytail. He ran the tips of his fingers softly down her neck towards her chin, lifting it up. As he walked around to face her, he could feel her tremors become stronger.

“Pet, look at me. I am going to use every part of you. You will be all mine. This is a great privilege, to serve a god in this way. I will bring you pain and pleasure. Some pain I will leave you with, some I will heal you of. But you will never forget the time you spend with me.

While in my service you will follow certain rules. You will always call me Sir, Master or My King, for I am all of these things. That applies both in and out of the bedroom. You will not cum without my permission. As your Master and King, your pleasure belongs to me. If you cum without permission, you will be punished. And I will know when you do. When I do give you permission to cum, you will say my name. That is the only time you have permission to use it. Do you understand these rules, Pet?”

“Yes Sir”, she answered, looking down.

“Eyes up” he told her. “Always look at me when I talk to you and when addressing me. I am your King and I deserve the respect.” Looking her up and down, he said “Now shall we begin. Strip for me, slowly.”

Helen could feel the wetness between her legs, she had always wanted somebody to take control of her this way. She toed her shoes off as she reached for her shirt. Her fingers shook a little as she unbuttoned her shirt, not from nerves any longer but from excitement. As she took it off, she could feel the goosebumps raise up on her skin. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, pulling them down and then off. Standing in just her bra and panties, she had to take a deep breath before she continued. She reached around to unfasten her bra when Loki told her to stop.

“Green undergarments, Pet. Tell me what is your fascination with green?” he asked her.

“It has been my favorite color since I was little, Sir,” she answered.

“I approve of this. You will wear green undergarments all the time so that when I see you, I know you are wearing my colors under your clothes.” He demanded of her.

“Yes my King.”

 

Loki walked around her again, looking over her half naked body. He liked that she wasn’t like a lot of Midgardian women, all boney. He ran his finger down the side of her face, running it over her lips. As she opened them, he knew he had to kiss her. Leaning down, he placed his lips upon hers. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he at once showed her he was in control. Pulling her close, he rubbed his erection into her, letting her know without words that she had things to take care of for him.

Taking ahold of her hair, he pulled her head back and tapped her shoulder. She quickly got to her knees. With a flick of his wrist, his clothes disappeared. He took his cock in hand, stroked it a few times and then rubbed the head across her lips. Her tongue peeked out, barely touching it.

“Open for me Pet.” Loki purred, as he thrust into her mouth.

 

Helen tried to get all of Loki into her mouth. She wasn’t sure if it was because he was a god or if human men were also large like him, but she really needed to work on her gag reflex to get him completely in her mouth. She used her hands to stroke him as she bobbed up and down on his cock. She could taste his precum leaking. She ran her tongue over his cockhead, while reaching down to caress his balls. She tried to take more of him into her mouth, almost reaching his pubic hair, before gagging. She felt him grab her head, stilling it, as he began to fuck her mouth.

“Oh yes, you whore, FUCK!!!!”

She swallowed all of his cum, licking her lips. Looking up at Loki, his eyes closed, breathing hard, she wondered what he had in store next. He did say that he was going to use every part of her and she was looking forward to what was next.

“Come my Pet, on to the bed. I need to taste you.” He told her.

Helen climbed up onto his bed, laying down. Loki sat next to her, his fingers touching her everywhere. As he caressed her breasts, her nipples hardened. He leaned down and sucked one onto his mouth. Licking gently, she began to moan. Then he bit it. He did the same to the other one. Pulling the cups of her bra down, he licked, sucked, and nibbled on her breasts while her head tossed on the pillows.

When she felt him tap her thigh, she spread her legs wide for him. He settled himself between her legs, burying his face into her cunt. She reached down, grabbing his hair.

“Oh no you don’t” he told her. “Arms above your head.”

She moved her arms up and felt them being tied to something. She didn’t see anything, but she knew he was using his magic to restrain her. She wondered what other magic he would use on her.

He licked her through her panties and her hips rose up off the bed. Using his thumbs, he pushed into her panties until they ripped, giving him complete access to her clit and cunt. With his thumb he started to rub her clit while licking her cunt. Sliding a finger in her juices, he then began to play with her ass.

Lifting his head up, he told her “I will take all your holes today, Pet. They will belong to me and only me. Do you understand?”

“Yes my King.” She barely got out. The pleasure he was giving her was overwhelming. She knew she was going to cum soon. “Please Sir, I need to cum. Please.”

“No. You need to wait.” He told her. He slipped his index finger into her ass, up to his knuckle. He enjoyed causing pain, but he didn’t want to hurt her to the point she had no pleasure. He continued to lick and suck on her clit, while adding another finger to her cunt. By now she had two fingers in her cunt, his finger up to his second knuckle in her ass and he was working her clit with his tongue.

“Please my King, let me cum, I’m begging you.” She was near tears with her need for release.

“You may”

“Oh FUCK LOOO-KKKIIIII”

“Yes you whore, that was wonderful. Now take my cock, you slut.” Sitting up on his knees, he leaned over her, took ahold of his cock, and thrust into her to the hilt.

 

She felt so tight and her walls were still having spasms from her orgasm. She felt so good, he hadn’t had such a good cunt in a long time. He couldn’t help himself, he just continued to thrust into again and again until he threw his head back with a groan, filling her with his seed.

He pulled out of her, rolling to his side. Running his hand down her side, he released her magical bonds. Pulling her close, he kissed her possessively, his tongue ravaging her mouth. Dipping his fingers into her, he got them wet and then began to play with her ass.

 

Helen's cunt was throbbing with need again. She was so turned on. Nobody had ever fucked her ass before, she had never been submissive like this before. She was willing to let him do whatever he wanted to her, after all he did say he would heal her of some of the pain, so why not? He now had two fingers in her ass and was scissoring them. It burned a little but his other hand had started to play with her clit again. Pleasure and pain. He took his fingers out and she felt him in her cunt again, wetting them. He slid three fingers in her ass, causing her to jerk some.

“Shhh, I know it hurts. But this is now mine and I want it. So let me get it ready or it will hurt more.” He told her firmly, but calmly. He started to kiss her, helping her to relax.

When she settled, he told her “Good girl” and began to rub her clit more aggressively. “You can cum whenever now Pet.”

He had her roll over onto her hands and knees and she felt his cock at her ass.

“Relax, take a deep breath and don’t fight it.”

“Yes Sir” she replied.

She felt him nudge his cock in. He would push in a little and then stop, then some more and stop, until he was about halfway in. She felt him pull almost completely out and then he filled her completely. Helen gasped and held her breath.

Loki reached around her and slapped her cunt hard, telling her “Breathe and relax.”

She let out the breath she had been holding and tried hard to relax. Her ass burned. Loki began to move and to rub her clit. The burning feeling left her and was replaced by a different burning feeling. An intense all over tingling, like an orgasm unlike one she had never had before.

“Oh my god, oh fuck LOKIIIIIIIIIII!!!”

He came soon after, thrusting hard into her, groaning. When he pulled out of her, she collapsed onto the bed. In no time at all she was fast asleep.

Loki flicked his wrists and she was covered with the blankets. He truly liked her and wondered how much punishment she could take. She listened to him so well. He was going to have to think of something to make he disobey.  After a moment it came to him.

He leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Sitting up, with a smirk on his face, he gave it a try.

“Cum for me Helen."

He looked down and watched as she had an orgasm in her sleep. This was going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen disobeys Loki on accident

 

 

Helen went about the bunker filing up coffee cups, removing take out containers. This is not the kind of work she was used to but she did it anyhow.  SHIELD used her for her flawless memory but she was just trying to stay alive and from being hypnotized by that staff Loki carried around.  She had tried to blend in and that had worked until Loki had noticed her.  Not that that had been a bad thing.  She had never been so sexually satisfied before.  She hoped he wouldn’t wait too long before calling her to him again.

As she headed towards the area where the food was kept to make more coffee, she noticed Loki sitting on some steps.  She wanted to see if he needed anything but he seemed like he was deep in thought or in a trance even so she left him alone.

 

Loki hated dealing with The Other.  Shaking his head, he needed a distraction.  Seeing Helen across the room, he had an idea.

Under his breath he said “Cum for me Helen”

 

Helen suddenly was hot and felt her cunt dripping.  She grabbed the counter as she started to cum, whispering “Loki, oh god Loki.”

As she gathered her wits about her, she remembered what he had told her.  Maybe he wouldn’t really know that she had an orgasm. How did she have one?  It came out of nowhere, what was going on with her?

She straightened up quickly and went to grab the coffee pot when she felt somebody behind her.  Turning around she saw him.  Oh shit.

 

“Pet, do you have something to need to tell me?”

“Um, like what my King?”

Grabbing her hair, he pulled her head back until she was looking up at him.  “Do not try and play coy with me pet. Now, is there something you need to tell me?  Remember I am the God of Lies.”

“Yes Sir.  I don’t know what happened, but I came just now.  I didn’t have permission Sir and I’m sorry.”

“I did not ask for explanations.  When I want one I will ask for it.  Now we shall take care of your punishment.  Come with me pet.”

She lowered her head and followed him to his room.  It wasn’t her fault, didn’t he understand?  She was upset.  But still he made he feel so good.  She didn’t know what to do so she just listened to him.

 

This was working out so much better than he had planned.  She was all worked up and he had an excuse to take out his frustrations.  

Walking into his room, Loki sat on his bed and let Helen stand there for a moment.  He knew she was scared and he was enjoying her discomfort.  Looking her up and down, watching her chest rise and fall with her deep breaths he felt his cock getting hard.

“You have two punishments coming.  Tell me why.” He demanded.

Looking into his eyes, she replied “I came without permission and I lied, Sir.”

“And who does your pleasure belong to?”

“You my King.”

“You will receive 10 spankings for each infraction. You will thank me for each one I give you.  If you forget to thank me, we will start again.  Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Now come over here and lay over my lap.”

He was pleased that she didn’t argue with him or hesitate.  She lay down on his lap and he adjusted her the way he wanted her.  Pulling her pants down, he saw she was wearing the panties he had sent somebody for after ripping the pair she was wearing yesterday.  He softly caressed her ass for a moment before he pulled back and slapped it.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Smack

“Thank you, Sir”

After spanking her five times, her ass was nice and pink.  He slid his finger into her cunt.  Oh, it was so wet.  His little one liked this.  He slid his finger in and out for a minute, feeling her body relax and then pulling it out slapped her quickly again.

“Ugh, thank you, Sir.”

“Spread those legs for me” he told her.

He spanked her on her thighs, he spanked her on her cunt and finally he spanked her on her clit. Her hips were rotating on him, he could feel her juices running down onto his pants.  He slipped his finger into her, pulling it out, slowly began to work it into her ass.  Adding another finger, he started to stretch her.  He was going to have that ass soon.  He wasn’t feeling particularly generous at this moment and could only think of himself.

After adding a third finger, Helen began begging him to fuck her. Using his other hand, he slipped two fingers into her cunt and found her g-spot and began to rub it.  

Leaning down, he bit her on the ear before growling into her ear “Do not fucking cum!”

Sitting back up he kept finger fucking her.  She looked glorious on his lap, his fingers in two of her holes, his red handprints on her ass and thighs, listening to her begging for his cock.  She took her punishment well.  When he completed taking over Midgard, he would keep her with him.  

Pulling his fingers out of her, he told her to stand up. Flicking his wrist, they were both naked.  He took hold of his cock and began stroking it as he told her to get onto the bed on her back. Crawling over her, he ran his cock in her juices before sliding it into her tight ass. 

“Who owns this ass?” he asked her.

“You do my King.”

He leaned down and caught one of her nipples in between his teeth.  Flicking it with his tongue, he started to suck on it, causing her to pant.  He knew she was close to coming.  

“Do. Not. Cum.” He told her firmly.  

“Please Sir, please, I’m begging.” She was actually starting to cry.

He loved hearing them beg, for their life, for mercy, for release.  He loved the control.

“Wait until I do.” He told her, “I own your pleasure.”

He started to pound into her ass, his hip bones slamming into hers.  He could feel his orgasm starting.

He leaned down and as he started to bite into her neck, he yelled “Cum for your King, slut!”

“L-O-O-K-K-I-I!!”

 

Helen lay there on the bed as Loki got a cloth and cleaned her up.  Rolling her over, he muttered something in a strange language and she felt him pressing his hands on her ass.  She could feel warmness seeping in.  It was still tender but not as bad as before.  He had said he would heel her but leave some pain, so she guessed this is what he had meant.  She really didn’t understand everything that was going on, she still couldn’t understand how she could have had an orgasm out of the clear blue. And how he knew, right away.  But she wasn’t sure she wanted to be away from him either.  What the fuck had she gotten herself into?

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki prepares for battle  
> From this point on I vary from the Marvel movies and it will be as if Thor:TDW never happened.

 

Loki had assigned Helen to specifically work with Hawkeye and Erik Selvig. They didn’t need her to do much outside of making sure they had enough coffee. She wondered if it was to have somebody he had control over watching her all the time. Since Erik and Hawkeye didn’t need anything at the moment, she was off getting something to eat. She glanced up to see Loki talking with them, but he was dressed differently. He looked very nice in a dark suit and tie. She wondered what was going on, but knew better than to ask. He looked up at her like he knew she was watching him, catching her eyes. She smiled and continued eating.

Moments later Loki stood in front of her. “Pet, I have instructions for you.”  
Helen stood up from her chair and looked him in his eyes.

“I’m off to take care of some business. You are to go with Erik and some of my men. When my business is finished I will meet you where they take you. You will listen to them, and they will take care of you. They know that you are mine and will treat you as such. If you give them any problems, I will know and you will answer to me. Understand.”

“Yes Sir. Will you be gone long?” she asked. She knew that whatever Loki planned wouldn’t be good, but she enjoyed being with him. She was very torn about her feelings for Loki.

“Will you miss me Pet?” he said teasingly. Without waiting for an answer, her grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to him. Lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her roughly, ravishing her mouth with his lips and tongue. He thrust his hand in between her legs, rubbing against her clit until she began to sag against his body. Pulling his mouth from her, he tells her “Remember who this belongs to” as he slaps her clit and walks away.

 

After Loki and Hawkeye left the bunker, people begin to start packing things up. Helen helped Erik as much as she could but he was very protective of whatever he was working on. She wasn’t sure if she should help anybody else, since she supposed to be working only with Hawkeye and Erik so she just gathered what little Hawkeye had left. Finally she got into a truck and they were off.

Helen woke up with a start when the truck turned off. She didn’t realized how tired she was. Looking up she realized they were at Stark Tower. “This can’t be good” she thought to herself. Climbing out of the truck, she followed one of Loki’s men into the elevator. When they reached the penthouse, she was led into a bedroom and told to stay there. She laid down on the bed and took another nap.

 

Loki looked over Tony Stark’s penthouse. It would make a great place to rule over Midgard until he could find something better suited to his style. It could do with some improvements but that would have to wait until after he conquered Midgard. He knew that Thor and those idiots he associated with would be here shortly and he needed to see his pet first.

Walking towards the bedroom he felt himself getting hard. He enjoyed using her body. He told himself that is why he wanted her only around Erik and Hawkeye or why he insisted that she go to New York. But the God of Lies couldn’t even lie to himself. He knew she was here of her own free will, she seemed to want him as much as he wanted her. It had been a long time since somebody besides Frigga wanted to be around him without being forced to. He knew when people lied to him, and Helen wasn’t.

When he saw that she was asleep, he really didn’t want to wake her, but he had things to take care of and there would be time for sleep later. Fuck, what was wrong with him? He never treated his submissives like this before. They were there for his needs, when he needed them. Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts, he reached down and ran his fingers over her body.

“Wake up Pet. Your King needs you.” he told her.

 

Helen started to stretch as she woke up. Opening her eyes, she saw Loki standing above her, his eyes hard. She sat up and looked to him with a question on her face.

“What do you need, Sir?” she asks him.

Loki grabbed her quickly and pulled her off the bed. Flicking his wrist, his pants vanished. Pushing her to her knees, Loki told her “Open for me Pet. I mean to use your lovely mouth before those idiots get here.”

Helen quickly did as he asked, the look on his face was one that indicated he wasn’t in the mood to put up with any shit. As he thrust himself in her mouth, he grabbed her by the head. He held her still as he fucked her mouth, She started to gag as he thrust himself completely into her throat.

“You can take me. I know you can.” he told her, as he continued to assault her mouth. “Relax your throat.”

She tried to do as he said, it was just hard. He was slamming his cock into her so hard and fast she couldn’t seem to get a break. It was like he was mad at her but while he was abusing her mouth, his fingers were caressing her hair where his hands were holding her head still.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum in your sweet mouth."

He thrust hard a couple more times as ropes of cum shot down her throat.

“Oh yes Pet, you serve your King so well.” he told her when he caught his breath again. “Come now, clean me off and then I have instructions for you.”

She licked his cock from root to tip until he tapped her softly on her shoulder. She looked up at him, tenderly. She remembered him saying “those idiots get here” so she had a feeling that this was going to be good. He pulled her to his lap, wrapping his arm around her.

“Now I need you to stay in this room.” he told he softly. “The Chitauri are coming and so are those idiots with Thor. I want you safe. Stay. In. Here. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Sir.” she answered him.

“When it is all over, I will come and get you. Remember, I will always take care of you Helen.” He cupped her face in his large hand and kissed her softly. “I need to prepare for the upcoming battle. I’ll be back Pet.”

Helen watched him leave and wondered if it was going to end the way he thought it was going to. She had seen Ironman fight and had heard about Captain America. Loki had mentioned Thor and well, Thor was tough. These were people she had known about through her work with SHEILD and she didn’t want any of them hurt. She knew nothing about Loki’s plan except that he was determined to win.

 

_After the battle_

_The Avengers have Loki but he refuses to speak to them.  Hawkeye remembers that Loki had a woman working with him who was not under his hypnotic spell.  She had worked for SHEILD.  She isn't with those captured.  Loki smirks when he hears them discussing Helen.  Obviously she listens very well, his Pet._

  
“He brought a woman with us here” Erik speaks up “I just don’t know what he did with her.”

“Let me look for her. Who knows what he has done to her. I know that before we left the bunker, he had her staying close to me and Erik. She may react badly if anybody else comes up to her.” Hawkeye says.

The rest of the Avengers agree to let him search for her. He walks from room to room, quietly until he comes to a bedroom. Peering in, he sees a shadow under the bed. Knowing that its her, he walks in quietly.

“Hey, are you ok?” he whispers.

“Where’s Loki? He said he would come for me. Hawkeye, what’s going on?” Helen asks as she crawls out from under the bed. Looking in his eyes, she can see that he is back to normal. Loki’s control over him is gone. This doesn’t bode well for Loki.

“First things first. I know we worked around each other, but I never got your name.” he said.

“I’m Helen.” she told him.

‘Ok Helen. I’m Clint, nice to meet you. Are you alright? Did Loki hurt you in anyway?” he asked her, glancing over her body.

“I’m fine, he didn’t hurt me at all. Is he ok? Where is he?”

“He has been captured, we have him and as for how he is, well, he did get thrown around by the Hulk, so…” he trailed off.

“I had a bad feeling about this battle he was talking about. Who exactly is ‘we’’? she asked.

“The Avengers. There is a lot you need to hear but Fury is going to want to debrief you and find out what you know before I can tell you anything else. Now you have a choice, you can stay in here until Thor removes Loki or you can walk out of here with me now and be taken to SHEILD now.” Hawkeye tells her.

“I want to go now. I need to see that Loki is fine and I just want to get this meeting with Fury over with.” she sighed.

Hawkeye took her hand and looked into her eyes. “Helen, nobody is upset with you. We just need to know what Loki told you, if anything. Look at what he did to me and I’m still part of SHIELD. As long as you are honest with Fury, I will have your back, ok. Don’t try and protect Loki.”

“I don’t know anything Hawkeye, he didn’t tell me anything.”

“Just tell Fury that. Let’s get out of here then.”

She walked out of the bedroom and saw Thor, Ironman, and others standing around Loki. He looked pretty beat up, the Hulk must have really done a number on him. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up just then. Tears began to slid down her checks and she began to walk towards him, when Hawkeye pulled her back.

“Don’t Helen.”

“Just give me a minute.” she begged him. “I can’t do anything with all of you here.”

Thor spoke then “Do not touch him but you can speak a few words to my brother. It may make it easier to deal with him later.”

Hawkeye let go of her and she ran over to him. Falling to her knees in front of him, she look into his eyes. “Sir, please. I don’t know what happened but I do know this, I don’t regret meeting you. Please do whatever you need to so whoever it is that you have to face goes easier on you. You have changed my life forever.”She chocked back a sob and then whispered “My King.”

Helen quickly got up and ran from the room and Hawkeye followed her.

Loki looked at the remaining Avengers and spoke for the first time, “I may be guilty of many things but that girl there is not. She was privy to none of my plans. I told her nothing. I used her for my pleasure only. No punishment should come to her for being the recipient of my sexual desires.”

“Why should we believe you?” asked Tony.

Before Loki could answer, Thor spoke up. “You should. Loki never takes responsibility for his wrongful actions. He is the God of Lies and can very easily convince you that she was part of all of it. Never have I ever seen him absolve somebody so completely of any wrongdoing, especially someone he used for such a purpose.”

_SHEILD HELICARRIER_

 

 

“That’s all I know Director Fury. Loki told me nothing and I saw nothing.” Helen told him, looking him directly in his eye.

“I believe you and the Avengers believe you. In fact, Loki said as much and that was all he said. Thor believes him, which says a lot, since Thor doesn’t believe much of anything Loki says. So here’s what we’re going to do Miss Sims, you are going to work with the Avengers. I have read through your file. You have a photogenic memory and this will come in handy with Banner and Stark. And just in case Loki escapes Asgardian justice, you will be protected.” he told her.

“Yes Sir. I just know Loki would never hurt me.”

With that Fury got up and left the room.

Helen laid het head on the table and cried. She cried for Loki, for whatever was coming to him, for her losing the best lover she ever had and for not knowing how she would face the Avengers with them knowing she had slept with him, willingly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 6 months since the Battle of New York, how is Helen doing?

 

Helen had been working with Tony and Dr. Banner for six months now. She hadn’t heard anything about Loki in that whole time. If Director Fury or any of the Avengers had heard from Thor, they didn’t tell her. She had been worried that they would treat her with hostility for sleeping with Loki, instead they were very kind to her. Tony had her stay on the same floor as Clint and Natasha, since she seemed to cling to him. Fortunately, Natasha understood what Helen was going through and wasn’t worried she was going to lose her man.

  
Steve took her out a few times, but nothing romantic ever came of it. She just felt that she was Loki’s still, wherever he was, and she couldn’t betray him that way. They did talk a lot about his feelings for Peggy Carter and his guilt over losing his best friend Bucky. That helped her a lot. Steve and her became really good friends and whenever she started missing Loki or Steve was down, they called each other.

  
Because of Jarvis, she didn’t need to do much paperwork unless the Avengers went off on a mission. Then Fury wanted reports and everything needed to done a certain way. And Tony was so difficult in following anybody’s orders but his, it made it easier if she did it. In the end, she just became the intermediary between them. She was finally adjusting to life again.

 

“Helen, we need to talk to you.” Clint said as he walked into her office off of Tony and Bruce’s lab. She had gotten comfortable there and just never moved after her job changed.

  
“Sure, what’s up?” she said, turning from the stack of paperwork she was doing from their last mission.

  
“Let’s go up to the common room. Everybody is up their waiting for us.”

  
This couldn’t be good, she thought. Did she make a mistake on something? Was Clint and Tasha tired of her staying on the same floor as them? She was biting her lip and wringing her hands by the time they got off the elevator and walked into the room. Looking around, she saw everybody was there, even Pepper. Wow, this is a big deal. Wait, that’s no. Thor is here. She suddenly felt lightheaded and weak.

  
“Helen! Helen! Drink this.” Tasha was shoving a glass in her face. She took it and drank it.

  
“Loki?” she asked quietly, looking up a Thor.

  
“Lady Helen, The Allfather has passed judgment on my brother. Loki is to spend time on Midgard making amends for his actions until The Allfather decides it is enough. His magic has been taken from him unless I release it. He is to help the Avengers in anyway they see fit, whether in the lab with the Man of Iron and the Hulk or fighting off enemies. I am to stay here with him. “

  
Helen’s mind was racing. Loki was coming back! How was she going to handle this? Where was he going to stay? How was Clint going to handle this?

  
“Did everybody know this already or was this meeting just to tell me?” she asked.

  
Clint spoke up, “Fury wouldn’t agree to it unless we all agreed to it, especially me. We all agreed and then felt we should all be here to tell you, considering your relationship with him.”

  
“It also gave me some time to make some adjustments to the security of the tower and update Jarvis with those parameters. I also had to get a floor ready for him.” Tony added.

  
“So how long have you known?” Helen asked.

  
“About 2 days, angel. We wanted to make sure everything was ready before we told you.” Steve said.

  
“And when will he get here?” she asked.

  
“As soon as I call on Heimdall to send him.” Thor answered her.

  
Loki was going to be here soon. Her heart began to race. She took another drink of water and tried to calm down. Her first priority was making sure that she didn’t lose the respect that she had earned from the group of people watching her right now, the people who had tried so hard to make sure everything was in place so as not to hurt her.

  
Taking a deep breath, she asked for the details.

  
Tony had Jarvis secure the floors between Bruce’s and Thor’s for Loki. This is so that if Loki tried to leave he would have to deal with “The Other Guy”. And that didn’t go so well for him the last time. Loki had access to the lab, the common room and his floor only. He had to be released by one of the other Avengers to get to all the other floors and Helen wasn’t given those codes. It wasn’t a lack of trust on their part to her, it was Loki’s famed silvertongue that they were concerned with. Thor had said that Loki, while he didn’t speak much while in Asgard, when her name was brought up, the light would return to his eyes momentarily. Therefore, Tony was moving her room to the same floor as Loki’s. Whatever they decided to do with their relationship was up to them. But the group as a whole felt it would be good for Loki, and Helen, for them to be close to each other.

  
Standing up, Helen said “Thank you for your kindness everybody. I guess I better get to moving my stuff then.” And started out the door.

 

Two hours later, Helen had her room all sorted. She was headed for the common area when she heard a whoosh sound. There was noises in Loki’s rooms and she walked slowly to his door. Before she could put her ear to the door, Jarvis spoke up.

  
“Miss Helen, Loki and Thor have arrived in Loki’s suite.”

  
“Thank you Jarvis” she replied. Damn, she forgot about that the AI. Should she knock? Should she wait for him to come to her? She just turns around and started to walk to the elevator.

 

Loki looked around his suite and shrugged his shoulders.

  
“It will do” he tells Thor. It doesn’t matter much, he thinks, he can’t change any of it. He can only use his magic when his oaf of a brother lets him and that is only for the good of others. He wonders if Helen is around and if the spell still works. He will have to try that out if he can see her. He refuses to ask about her so he doesn’t know anything about where she is or what she is doing anymore.

  
He hears Thor talking but isn’t paying attention. Thor grabs his arms and says “Come on brother, the Avengers have Pop-Tarts and other foods waiting.”

  
“Fine Thor, fine.” Loki sighed. He wasn’t so sure the Avengers were so willing to see him but why not get this over with. They exited Loki’s rooms and began to walk to the elevator. Standing there waiting was Helen. Loki couldn’t believe his eyes.

  
“Helen?” he asked.

  
She turned around and began to cry. “Sir, it’s me.” She replied.

  
He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Having her there, for whatever reason, would make his time on Midgard somewhat more bearable.

  
Looking up to Thor, he said “Helen and I won’t be joining you. We have some catching up to do.”

And with that Loki took Helen’s hand and went into his rooms.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 6 months apart, Loki and Helen are alone

 

The door had barely shut and Loki had Helen up against it, hands in her hair, kissing her. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and she opened for him. He proceeded to fuck her mouth then, showing her in no uncertain terms who was in control once again. Pulling her head back, he moved his mouth down her neck, nipping and kissing her. She knew there would be marks, but she didn’t care, she wanted everybody to know that she was his. She couldn’t help the moans coming from her mouth and she was clutching on to the back of Loki’s shirt. She could feel the wetness dripping down her legs, she wished he would take her now, but she knew he would do what he wanted.

Loki stopped for a moment and looked her over. His eyes were blown by arousal and he licked his lips in anticipation of what was coming. Helen was trembling slightly, it had been 6 long months and she had missed him. As he stepped back, she slid to her knees and looked up at her Master, tears in her eyes.

“My King, how may I serve you?” she asked him softly.

Loki placed his hand on the side of her face, his thumb softly caressing her check and took a deep breath. “My Pet, it has been a long time since I’ve seen your luscious body. Strip for me, slowly.”

Helen stood up as he walked to the bed and sat down. She stood in front of him and began to slowly remove her shirt. She kept her eyes on him, enjoying his reaction as her skin become visible. She toed her shoes off before removing her pants, watching him began to palm himself. She was taken back to the first time she stripped for him, when he told her to keep her bra and panties on, so she kept them on this time.

Loki looked her up and down slowly, then stood up. As he walked around her, he ran one of his long fingers over her. “Still wearing green undergarments.”

“Yes Sir. You told me too.”

“Tell me Pet, are you still mine, or did you give yourself to anybody else while we were apart? Do not lie to me. I may not have my magic, but I still am the God of Lies and I will know if you lie to me.” he told her firmly.

She looked him straight in his eyes “I did go out with Steve a few times, my King. But I could never do anything. I knew that I belonged to you. We just ended up just talking each other through being sad when he was missing his best friend and the girl he liked or when I was missing you. He became a good friend. Nothing more. I couldn’t betray you my King.”

“Good girl. Now lay down on the bed, your King needs you.”

 

Loki couldn’t believe it. After all this time, after being apart she remained faithful to him and still obeyed his orders. They had only been together for a couple of days and she was loyal to him. This required more thinking on his part. But not now, now he had ravishing to do.

While he would enjoy having his pet remove his clothes, he found he wanted her more. So her swiftly removed his shirt and pants. This part of having his magic gone he did not enjoy. He crawled up the bed until he had her caged under him, face to face.

“You look so lovely, my Pet, all laid out for me. Tell me, do you remember the rules?”

“I can only cum with your permission and when I do I must use your name. That is the only time I can use it.”

“Good girl. And since you have been such a good girl for me this whole time we have been apart, you may cum whenever you feel like it today. But only for today.”

“Thank you Sir.”

Loki leaned down and kissed her softly. He whispered into her ear, “My lovely Pet, I have missed you and your body. I am going to use every part of you and make you remember once again who you belong to.”

He then leaned back enough to watch the shiver run through her body at his words. He sat back on his haunches and looked into Helen’s eyes. Her eyes were blown with arousal as he ran his finger down her face to her chest. As he traced the outline of her bra, he watched her breath catch. Without touching her nipples, Loki moved his fingers down to her abdomen and softly played with her belly button, tickling her slightly. As he scooted back, he continued to tease her by touching everywhere but where she wanted him to the most.

Helen began to squirm, to which Loki stopped and told her firmly “Be still, you will not move yet. I am admiring what is mine.”

 

As Loki said that, Helen stopped moving. When he said “mine” it clicked something on inside of her. She wanted to be his, to make him proud, so she would be still if that is what he wanted.

She bit her lip as he felt his way down her legs. When he reached he toes, he leaned down and started a new torture. Looking up at her with an evil glint in his eyes, he slid his tongue out and licked and nipped his way up to her center. By the time he reached her panties, Helen was biting her lip so hard she was sure she was bleeding, anything to keep still.

“You smell so sweet my dear. I can’t wait to taste you.” he murmured, reaching under sides of her panties and pulling them until they tear.

“Oh my God Sir please” she cried.

“Yes I am here and yes I will.” he replied as he nuzzled his nose into her folds and then licked her from her bundle of nerves to her slit.

Putting one of his arms over her abdomen to keep her still, he slowly licks around her clit while sliding two fingers into her. Helen wanted him to hurry but Loki had other ideas. He took his time, bringing her close to orgasm and then backing off. She started to beg him to let her cum, he told her she could whenever she wanted to, he just wouldn’t let her reach her peak. Finally, when he had three fingers in her and was sucking her clit hard, she came hard into his mouth, screaming his name.

“That’s my good girl” he tells her. “Now come and show your god your appreciation.”

She crawled to him, licking her lips. She looked at his cock, with a bead of precum at the slit, and grinned. As Loki laid back, she took him in her hands and softly stroked him. Licking just the tip, she felt her body shiver with the thrill of knowing she was pleasing him. Opening her mouth wide, she took him completely in, wrapping her tongue around him. She had never enjoyed giving blow jobs before, but she enjoyed pleasing Loki. She ran her tongue over that sensitive spot on him and listened to him moan in pleasure. Bobbing her head up and down, she reached down and caressed his balls. With that, Loki grabbed her head and held her still.

“Do. Not. Move.” he told her, as he began fucking her mouth. “That’s right, take it all, you are mine,”

Soon ropes of cum were coating her throat and she swallowed every bit of them. Laying back, Loki wrapped her into his arms and kissed her.

He gave her a moment to recover before he started to play with her breasts. She still had her bra on and he was pinching her nipples through the lace. Her eyes were closed tight, the sensation was exquisite. Loki’s finger traced the outline of her bra again, this time he lowered her straps down and pulled her up just enough to reach around the back to unhook it. As her breasts fell free, he took one in hand and one in his mouth. She couldn’t stop the noises coming from her as he pinched her nipples with fingers and teeth. He laved his tongue over every bite and Helen felt as if she was going to cum again just from him playing with her breasts. He would switch sides every few minutes and soon she had stars shooting from behind her eyes. Screaming his name again, she came with a shudder.

After catching her breath, she looked at him in surprise. She had never had an orgasm from somebody playing with just her breasts. Loki just smirked at her.  
He climbed over her, reached between them and rubbed himself in her wetness. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, he entered her in one swift movement, filling her completely. She remembered he was larger than anybody she had been with before, but was he THAT huge? He didn’t move for a minute, allowing her to adjust to his size again as she took a few deep breathes. He took her leg and wrapped it around his waist and slowly pulled out almost completely. He moved slowly at first, then faster, until the moans began pouring out of her mouth again.

 

Loki loved hearing Helen moan for him. He had missed how she felt around him. He had only had her twice before they were separated but it was wonderful. They way she gave herself to him completely and yet was so responsive. She was exactly what he needed. He could see she was close again so he reached down and gave her clit a little pinch and she began to scream his name once more. Pulling out of her, he flipped her over and pulled her up onto her knees. Sliding back into her, he started to snap his hips as he played with her ass. He was going to have her there too.

Running his finger through her juices, he pushed his finger into her tight hole and heard her sigh. She did tense some and he smacked her.

“Relax, pet, you know it goes better for you when you do.”

Feeling her calm her body, he slid his finger in and out of her rosebud in tune with his body. As it loosened up, he slid another finger in, and eventually another. Kissing his way up her back, he asked, “Are you ready for me?”

When she nodded, he pulled out of her and lined up at her stretched hole. Telling her to relax once again, he pushed in.

“Touch yourself, Pet. Touch yourself for your King.”

Finally completely in her, he just remained still. Helen lay under him, on her knees, rubbing her clit. He could feel her body trembling and he felt the need to move. Holding onto her hips, he began to thrust into her, slow once again, then building up speed. The closer she got to her orgasm the closer he got. He felt his balls tighten up as it hit him, he pulled out quickly and shot his cum over her back as she screamed his name one last time.

Loki fell onto the bed, tired finally. He raised his arm over his eyes and rested for a moment. He knew he needed to get up and take care of his pet. She had taken all he had given her.

“Don’t move Pet, I will get a cloth for you.” He told her, moving to get up. Walking to his bathroom, he got a washcloth and wet it, taking it back to Helen. He cleaned her, almost lovingly, and then tossed the cloth to the side.

“Come now, under the covers. Sleep now.” He told her as he covered her.

Loki then picked up the discarded washcloth and walked into the bathroom. He took a shower and then climbed into the bed next to her.

As Helen lay sleeping, exhausted in his arms, Loki looked at her. While on Asgard, he refused to discuss her with anybody, even Frigga. But he knew his mother could see that she was on his mind. His magic was good, but hers, hers was better at some things. And if he wasn’t careful, she could see the truth about his heart in his eyes. He was almost positive that Frigga had convinced Odin to sentence him to Midgard so he could be close to Helen. Truly he wasn’t even sure she would still be with SHEILD. Seeing her, there, on the same floor as him, well he was overjoyed. He still couldn’t lie to himself.

He leaned down and softly kissed her, whispering in her ear, “Oh, yes my dear, I have missed you.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen notices Loki is a little off. Can she get him to open up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update. Real life happened. My daughter had a baby so life is back to normal now. ;)

 

Helen slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It took her a moment to realize that she was not in her suite but in Loki’s. She turned over and saw Loki looking at her, a smile on his face. She hadn’t seen him smile like that before, like he was genuinely happy. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

“Good afternoon Pet. Did you have a nice nap?” he asked her.

“Yes Sir. I didn’t realize how tired I was. Did you sleep at all?”

“A little.” he answered. “I don’t need as much sleep as you mortals do.”

He looked somewhat sad for a minute and then he pulled her close.

“Come Pet, let’s explore the bathroom Stark has provided for me.”

 

Loki had filled his bathtub with hot water and both of them were comfortably sitting inside of it. After he had washed her, Helen leaned back on his chest and relaxed. Something seemed off with him, this wasn’t the same God who had come down determined to take over the world. He seemed lost.

“My King, what seems to be bothering you? I can tell something is on your mind. Please let me help.” she asked him.

He reached up and slid his fingers through her hair, sighing deeply. “I don’t think you can do anything my Pet.”

“I can listen, you can tell me anything. I will always listen, Sir.” She told him as she turned around to look in his eyes.

“Alright, I suppose I can talk about it, but turn back around and get comfortable.” He told her as he moved her to where he wanted her.

Helen couldn’t believe he was going to open up to her. He had been so private before, never telling her more than was necessary. What had happened on Asgard to him?

 

Loki wasn’t sure this was a good idea but she could read him better than he thought. Usually he could fool most people, but this mortal was on to him. He was rather fond of her and maybe if he told her some of it, she would be satisfied.

He took a deep breath and began. He told her about Thor returning him to Asgard and being brought before Odin in chains. Him in chains! His mother looking so sad, he hated looking at her and seeing her like that. She was the only one who he felt ever truly loved him. And Odin, the All-Father, sitting there on his throne, all high and mighty, it was his fault this had happened! He did this to him! If he had treated him right in the first place, instead of like some good for nothing nobody, this would have never happened. Loki asked to just die, but Odin, the bastard that he is, wouldn’t make a decision then. He sent him to the dungeons to wait for his decision. There he waited. Thor would come down occasionally, to harass him it seemed. His mother, Frigga was not allowed to physically visit but she would use her magic to see him. Both would try to get him to plead with Odin, but he refused. When the day came for his judgment, the Einherjar came and put him back in chains to take him to the Throne Room. There Odin tells him he will be returning to Midgard to work with the Avengers. The same group of fucking mortals that defeated him! He was just about to tell Odin to fuck off when he remembered his Pet. He figured if he had to be stuck on Midgard maybe he could find her and spend some more time with her. So he decided to just keep his mouth shut. And he stops there.

What he doesn’t tell Helen is how his stupid brother told Frigga about her, and how they would ask him about her when they would visit him. Who she was? Was she anybody important? How he would try to keep his expression blank whenever she was brought up. That he would think of her as he sought relief every night, biting down on his bottom lip so as not to scream her name when he came. How did she get under his skin in such a short period of time. That had not happened in hundreds of years, and yet this little mortal had done it.

By now the water in the bath was getting cold so Loki insisted that they get out. Standing up, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Helen and then wrapped one around him. He picked her up and placed her carefully on the floor in front of the bathtub, and then he stepped out. He then began to dry her off. Once she was dried, he took care of drying himself and they went back into his bedroom.

“Are you hungry my Pet?” he asked her.

“Yes, I really didn’t eat after they told me you were arriving today.”

“Let’s get dressed and get something to eat. I’m going to have to face those people eventually. Might as well make it sooner rather than later.”

They got dressed and headed for the door. Loki wasn’t really sure he wanted to see the Avengers but he was going to be here for some time. How degrading this was.

 

Helen wasn’t sure how this was going to go. It was late afternoon and so hopefully nobody would be in the common room. Tony usually didn’t show his face more than once or twice a day when he was working on something, same with Bruce. But with Loki being dropped off today she had a feeling everybody was sitting around waiting for them. She had a feeling that everybody was fine with her being with Loki again, after all they HAD moved her to his floor. But she was not looking forward to the tension between Clint and him, no matter what Clint said, there was going to be tension.

They entered into the elevator and she told JARVIS where they were headed. Loki’s eyebrow lifted and she knew that was something he was going to have to get used to. Tony’s AI was everywhere and not only was Heimdall always watching but so was Tony.

“Sir, JARVIS is only on voice command in the bedroom and bathroom. He isn’t recording in there, don’t worry.” she quickly reassured him.

“Are you sure, Pet? If anybody sees what’s mine, I will take it out on your pretty ass.” He hissed in her ear.

“Yes Sir, I made sure when I moved in myself. I didn’t want any videos of me getting seen by Tony.” She informed him.

“Double check.” He told her, leaving no room for argument.

“Yes Sir I will.” she replied.

They reached the floor with the common room on it and exited the elevator. As they got closer to the room, Helen could hear everyone’s voices. They were ALL in there. Great, she thought. Loki’s arm tightened around her waist and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“I do not care where we go or where we are, little one, you are mine and you will remember that and act accordingly. Understand.”

“Yes, Sir.” she replied.

Walking towards the door, she thought, “This is going to be interesting.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Loki to remeet the Avengers

 

 

Helen was nervous as to how her friends would react to Loki. After all it was 6 short months ago he did try and take over the earth, mess with Clint's and Erik's minds and kill Coulson. He wasn’t their most favorite person.

  
“Pet, relax. This isn’t the first time I’ve walked into a room full of people who don’t care for me. It won’t be the last. I'll be fine,” he whispered in her ear.

  
“Alright Sir,” she replied.

  
She felt even worse now. He really didn’t have anybody that truly cared for him outside of his mother, although she thinks that Thor does care about him. She hopes that, in time, her friends will come to care about him as much as she does. Wait a minute. She cares about him a lot. More than she thought she could. She shakes her head slightly, she can’t think about that now. They have to get through this first.

  
With Loki's hand on her shower, they walk into the common room. As they entered everybody stopped talking. It was like they were watching the door, waiting for them to come in. Helen swallowed and then smiled. She acted like this was no big deal. Just reintroducing Loki to the people that had beaten him, sent him back to Asgard to be punished. Yeah, they could do this.

  
“Hey, Sexy Eyes, thought you’d never get here. Did you and Reindeer Games enjoy your reunion?” Tony asked.

  
Helen felt Loki’s fingers tighten into her shoulder as Tony said her nickname. This could be a problem. She was going to have to let Loki know Tony was just that way, he didn’t mean anything by it.

  
“Yes Tony, it was nice to catch up with my man,” she answered. She leaned into Loki, letting him know with her body that she was his.

  
“Good,” he said seriously, “you two needed time to get reacquainted. Loki, glad you are here.” Tony said as he started walking towards him. “ Helen was getting extremely mopey not knowing what was going on with you and I will deny I said this later, but I really love her like a sister and was getting worried.

  
Now, as for you, no hard feelings about before. Just doing my job. I hear you are really smart. Brucie and I will love to get your thoughts on some things we're working on in the lab. Come on down in the next day or two and check it out. Just try not to get him upset.”

 

Loki was surprised. At first he was upset with the name Stark had called his pet. He could feel the tension in Helen’s body. Obviously Stark had called her this before. It took everything he had not to reach out and choke him until that smirk was off of his face. But when he had came over and explained to him how he felt about Helen, actually trying to ease his mind, make him feel welcome, Loki was taken back. Why would Stark do that?

  
Before he could think on it more a woman with long red hair came over to them. She pulled Helen into a hug and whispered into her ear. As they pulled apart she reached for his hand.

  
“I’m Pepper Potts, Tony’s better half. Don’t mind him. He's an ass most of the time no matter who you are. How is your suite? If there is anything you need, just let me or JARVIS know and it will get taken care of.”

  
“My accommodations are fine, thank you. I wasn’t aware that Stark had a better half but I see now that I was wrong. You must care a lot about him to put up with him,” Loki replied to her.

  
“That I do. I see a side of him most people don’t as I’m sure Helen does with you,” Pepper replied.

  
“Touché, ”Loki said, smiling at her. Pepper he liked.

  
She smiled at him and walked towards Tony. So far this was nothing like he thought it was going to be. But he had only spoken to two people. It could still go bad. Helen walked towards the doctor and he wasn’t too happy about that. This was the same man that had slammed him into the floor several times while in the form of his alter-ego. He wasn’t sure how much his ego could handle of this.

  
“Bruce, this is Loki,” he heard his pet say. “He will be helping you and Tony in the lab some.”

  
“Hi Loki, nice to meet you. I’m looking forward to getting your thoughts on what Tony and I are working on,” Bruce said, as he rubbed a hand behind his neck.

  
Loki noticed that the doctor seemed uncomfortable. Was it him or was it just being around people in general? He knew that Banner was brilliant. Was he, like Loki, uncomfortable with those who used brute strength to get by? This was something he would have to think about.

 

Helen could feel Loki get tense as different ones would come up to them and then relax as they spoke to them. Her friends were really trying and she appreciated the effort. She knew Loki was too. Who knew how long Odin was going to keep him here and he needed to make the best of it. She just wasn’t sure how it was going to be with Clint and Steve with Loki. Clint because of the whole ‘mind-control’ thing and well, Steve and her did go out.

Just then Clint and Natasha walked over to them. This should be interesting.

  
“Loki,” Clint said curtly.

  
“Clint,” Natasha said under her breath.

  
“No, it’s fine,” Loki said. “I don’t expect anyone to like me here and I'd rather people be honest with their feelings than not. I’ve had enough of people saying one thing for the sake of others. Its how this whole thing started actually so honesty is best.”

  
“Alright then,” Natasha said. “I’m not really thrilled with you being here. You hurt people I care about and I don’t trust you. But, Fury and Thor made this arrangement so I will go along with it. I will say this, I do care about Helen, so if you hurt her, I will find out how to cause you a great amount of pain. Do we understand each other?” she told him coldly.

  
“Yes we do,” he answered.

  
Clint just said “What she said” and they walked away.

  
Loki leaned down to her and whispered into her ear “I like her.”

  
She playfully smacked his arm and laughed. “Why? Caused she doesn’t take no shit? “

  
“Yes. She isn’t afraid of me and is completely honest about it. And she cares about you. It seems like they all do. Now where is that Captain that likes you?”

  
She rolled her eyes and felt him tap her on her ass.

  
“Ah, ah, ah. No eye rolling, Pet. Now take me to him.”

 

Great, no eye rolls. She rolled her eyes without thinking half the time. She looked around the room until she saw Steve sitting by the window. He was on his StarkPad, probably trying to catch up on everything he had missed. They had all given him lists of what they had all felt was important for him to see; movies, songs to listen to, books to read, entertainment news and then JARVIS had complied their lists together, made sure nothing was listed twice and put it on his tablet. He could pick anything he wanted to watch, read or listen to now and it would come up on his TV in his suite or on his tablet.

  
As they headed his way, he looked up at them. He put his StarkPad down and stood up to shake Lori’s hand.

  
“Loki, I’m so glad you are here. I don’t know who was more sad, me about Peggy and Bucky or Helen about you. It’s so nice that one of us got a happy ending.”

  
Helen had to bite her tongue not to laugh at the look on Lori’s face. He was so convinced that Steve felt something for her besides friendship and then to see him proved wrong was funny.

  
“Um, thank you Captain.”

  
“No, no, it’s just Steve. Helen, she’s a great gal, I really enjoy talking to her. You are a lucky man, I mean god.” He runs his hand through his hair. “She has helped me with all this new technology, what an angel.”

  
“She is that. I’m glad she has been such a big help. I am hoping she can help me adjust here too.”

 

“I’m starving. Anybody else starving? Let’s get pizza. Loks, you like pizza?” Tony yelled from across the room.

  
Everybody looked at Loki curiously.

  
“Sure?” he replied.

  
“JARVIS, order the usual pizza order. No wait, Loki, do you eat like your brother? Cause if you do we might have to double our order.”

  
“No Stark, nobody eats like Thor,” Loki replied, deadpan.

  
Tony started laughing “True, when your brother is here my food bill doubles. JARVIS, our usual pizza order.”

  
“Loki, I need your thoughts on this idea I have. Brucie thinks its dumb but what does he know,” Tony said.

  
Helen laughed at the look Loki gave her as Tony and Bruce pulled him into their discussion on their latest project. She sat down with Tasha and they started talking about how they needed to actually start making plans to see each other now that they were living on different floors. Clint was teasing them both when she felt it.

  
It started at her toes and slowly worked its was up her body. She bit her tongue so she wouldn’t start to scream as the feeling overtook her. Her hands rolled into fists as she came.

  
Fuck, she thought. Where did that come from? That wasn’t the first time an orgasm came from nowhere. She looked around quickly to see if anybody noticed. It didn’t seem like it. Clint and Tasha were laughing at a joke Clint had made and everybody else was a deep conversation. Good she was safe. Then she heard him.

  
“Something you need to tell me, Pet?” Loki whispered in her ear.

  
Oh shit. He saw her.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen has a punishment coming.

 

Helen looked up to see Loki smirking at her. She swallowed hard, took a deep breath and knew she needed to be truthful.

  
“Yes Sir.”

  
“I’m waiting”

  
“I, um, I came Sir, without permission. I-I don…”

  
“Did I ask for explanations?” he interrupts her, sliding his hand onto her neck.

  
“N-no Sir,” she answers.

  
“Then don’t give them. Now, we are going to eat and you will be punished when we return to my rooms. Are we clear?”

  
“Yes Sir.”

 

Loki looked at his pet. She was worrying her bottom lip. She had no idea that he was behind her orgasm and he was very happy that the spell still worked. He looked forward to her punishment later. He left her to worry some more and went back to sit with Tony and Bruce.

  
The pizza arrived and they all sat around eating. Loki started to feel a little more relaxed but of course everybody could be on their best behavior because of his pet. They all seemed to care about her a lot, which pleased him for some strange reason. He didn’t want to examine that too closely right now.

  
He looked over at his pet. She was sitting with Clint and Natasha. They were laughing and having a good time. Although he is anxious to go and take care of the punishing of his pet, he decides to wait. Just then she looks over to him. He winks at her and she smiles nervously at him. Oh she knows he is biding his time. This is so much better.

  
Soon the pizza was gone, the mess was cleaned up and Loki was ready to leave. He stood up and said his goodbyes. His pet began to do the same. What a good girl she was, he thought. As he walked towards the door, she caught up to him and slid her hand into his.

  
Neither spoke until they stood outside of Loki's rooms. Turning to face her, Loki placed his finger under her chin, forcing her face up.

  
“When we go inside I except you to remove all your clothes and then kneel on the floor in front of the bed and wait for me. Understood?”

  
Helen just nodded.

  
“Words”

  
“Yes Sir” she said.

  
“Good. Now go,” he told her, opening the door.

She hurried to do his bidding and he slowly walked behind her. He couldn’t wait to get started.

 

Helen begun undressing as soon as she walked in the door. She had no idea where that orgasm came from or how he knew she had it, but she didn’t want Loki anymore upset with her than he already was. She quickly got the rest of her clothes off and placed them carefully on the chair in his bedroom. As she knelt in front of his bed he walked in the room.

  
“You do listen well Pet. Are you ready?” he asked.

  
“Yes Sir,” she answered.

  
“Good. Now let us go over that rule you seem to have forgotten. Who does your pleasure belong to? “

  
“You.”

  
“That’s correct. And since you seem to have enjoyed it already tonight, you will not enjoy again. I will use you for MINE.”

  
“No please Sir, I'm sorry. Please,” she began to beg him.

  
“Enough!” he said firmly. “I will decide what you will and will not get, and I have decided you will get nothing.”

  
She just nodded her head and said nothing.

  
“Undress me Pet,” he demanded.

  
Helen stood up and started to remover his clothes. Her hands shook a little at first but Loki just stood there, not saying a word and she gained her confidence back. When he finally stood before her naked, she looked him in the eyes and waited for his next command.

  
“Good girl, now on your knees again and open that pretty mouth.”

  
She slid to her knees and no sooner then her lips parted than his cock was between them. His hand fisted into her hair and he began fucking her mouth. She could barely keep up so she just relaxed and let him do as he wished.

  
He slowly pulled out of her mouth, “Up on the bed” he said as he stood there stroking himself.

 

  
She scrambled up and laid down on her back. Loki climbed between her legs, keeping eye contact with her the entire time.

  
“I need to taste you,” he stated as he leaned down and licked her clit. He slid two fingers into her and began finger-fucking her. He was rougher with her than he had been before but not enough to be painful. Between his fingers, his tongue and knowing she couldn’t cum, made her all the more closer to reaching her peak.

  
“Oh please, Sir, please.”

  
He removed his hand, lifted his head and said “No!”

  
Crawling above her, Loki looked into her eyes. They were filled with arousal and he smirked knowing it was all for him. He enjoyed taking her apart and putting her back together. He took hold of his cock and pushed inside of her warm center. He felt how tight she was around him and he almost came just from her tightness. It didn’t matter that they had sex earlier, she was tight for him again. His perfect little pet.

  
“You need this, don’t you? You need my cock in you, filling you,” he said as he thrust in her, repeatedly.

  
“Yes, I need you, always, please,” Helen whimpered.

  
He was so close to cumming, she felt so good. He knew she was close and he needed to hear her.

  
“Cum for me, Now!”

  
As she screamed his name, he filled her with his seed, cumming so hard he was afraid he was going to blackout. He wrapped his arms around her and lay down on his side. Kissing her forehead, he tried to get his breathing under control. What was this Midgardian woman doing to him?

  
After a moment, he got up to get a cloth to clean them up. Helen was barely awake as he washed her gently, then himself. Slipping into bed next to her, he covered them both, and kissed her gently. His thoughts quickly turned to his relationship with her. He had kept his heart closed for many hundreds of years what was it about her that made him question that decision? And he wondered how long he should keep this up. How long before he should tell his pet that it was him behind her mysterious orgasms?

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen needs to find out what is going on with her body.

 

Helen was in her office busy doing paperwork. It seemed as if there was always more and more paperwork between SHIELD and the team. She thought that the government had way too many forms to fill out for stupid reasons but Tony and Steve just didn’t have the time to deal with it nor the patience. So she dealt with it. Unfortunately today, she didn’t have a lot of patience with it either. Her mind was on something else.

  
She needed to talk to somebody about it. Picking up her phone, she called Natasha.

  
“What’s up?” she said, between heavy breaths.

  
“ I really need to talk to somebody about something and…um, well it's kinda embarrassing, and can you come up when you’re done training?” Helen got out rather quickly.

  
“Actually I can come up right now. That work?”

  
“Yeah. Thanks Tasha.”

  
Helen straightened up her desk, nervous energy actually and soon Natasha was walking in, two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed Helen hers, sat in the chair next to her desk and then turned her green eyes on her. “So what’s up?”

  
“I’m so embarrassed.. I can’t believe I’m even going to talk about this,” Helen started, turning red.

  
Natasha stood up and walked to the door. After closing it she walked back to Helen and put her hand on her shoulder. “Sweetie, tell me. You know you can tell me anything.”

  
Helen nodded and took a drink of her coffee. This was a side of Natasha most people didn’t ever see. Sure she was a super deadly assassin, but to those she cared about she was also a caring, kind person. Living so close to her and Clint for six months, the two woman had gotten very close and were like sisters. Natasha was also extremely protective of her.

  
“It actually started when I was taken by Loki,” she started. Helen had told her some of what had happened once before over vodka and a very late night, but not this. “I was getting ready to make some coffee and out of nowhere I- I,” she could feel herself turning red, “I suddenly came. Nobody was touching me, I didn’t touch myself, nothing. And then Loki was right next to me wanting to know if I had something to tell him. I just figured he knew cause he is a god after all. Then New York happened and it didn’t happen again so I didn’t think about it. Well, last night, at dinner, it happened again. And Loki once again, right up next to me. Wanted to know if I had something to tell him. It’s like he can read my body from across the room. I don’t understand. He can’t be doing it, his magic is gone unless Thor releases it. And I really don’t think Thor would release it for that. Maybe something happened to me with that staff, like with Clint.”

  
Natasha was sure Loki was behind this. It sounded like something he would do. But before she said anything she wanted to get Bruce to look Helen over, she just had to get her to agree.

  
She reached over and took Helen's hand. “I realize you are confused, I would be too. And I’m glad you told me. What we need to do now is make sure your body is fine. I think we can trust Bruce to check you out and keep your confidence, if that is what you want. I will stay with you the entire time.”  
“OK we can do that. I do trust Bruce. I’m just, you know, it just is so unusual."  
“Let’s call him in here so nobody can hear what’s going on and see what he says.”

Helen called Bruce in and let Natasha explain. She just kept her eyes on her desk and tried, unsuccessfully, to not turn more red. When Natasha was finally finished, Bruce looked at them and said “I told you guys before, I'm not that kind of doctor.”

  
“Bruce,” Natasha said sweetly, “ we know. But you can at least do some kind of scan or something to make sure that there isn’t anything wrong with her. Can’t you?”

  
Bruce just looked at them and sighed. “Tony is busy with Pepper so come on.”

  
They walked into the lab and Bruce had her get up onto a lab chair he had for times like this. No matter how many times he told them he wasn’t a medical doctor, he ended up looking them over like one anyhow. He fiddled with some things on the computer and then finally spoke to JARVIS.

  
“JARVIS, this is to be kept between the three of us here. No record of this is to exist.”

  
“Understood, Dr. Banner,” the AI replied. After that Bruce had JARVIS run several scans and he himself took some blood. Then he sent her back into her office, promising results shortly.

Sitting in her office, Helen was restless. She kept moving stuff around her desk until finally Natasha grasped her hands in her own. She began speaking to her quietly. “Helen, I know I’ve told you about my time in the Red Room. Not all of it, but some. Sometimes you do things because you have no choice, its because you have to survive. So I’m asking you honestly, how do you really feral about Loki? Don’t answer right now. Because if he IS behind this and didn’t tell you, can you live with that? I know what your relationship is, and even though you didn’t say it, he punished you, didn’t he?”

  
When Helen's eyes flew open, that was all she needed. Just then there was a knock on the door.

  
Natasha opened it and Bruce came in.

  
“There is nothing wrong. All the tests came back fine. I know we checked you after the Battle of New York, but I looked closer this time. In fact, your scans came back better than before. I don’t know what to tell you sweetheart.” He gave her a hug and walked out of her office.

She didn’t know what to think. It had to be him. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. That asshole! How dare him! She looked at her friend and knew what she had to do.

  
“Do you know where he is?”

  
“Last time I saw him he was training with Thor. Do you want me to go with you?”

  
“No, let me handle this. It’s between us. Thank you for everything today Tasha.”

  
“Anytime, you know that. Call me if you need to talk later.” They hugged and Natasha left.

  
Helen took a few calming breaths before she took off to find Loki. She some things to say to him.

 

When she got off on the training floor she could hear the grunts and groans of the men training. Regular SHIELD agents didn’t train here so it had to be the guys. Which ones was the question. As she walked to the main room she saw it was the target of her anger.

  
Thor stopped when he saw her, yelling “Greetings Lady Helen!”

  
She waved at him with a smile and when Loki turned, she scowled at him and yelled “LOKI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen lets Loki know she knows what he has been doing

 

Loki looked at Helen and knew by the look on her face and what she said, the gig was up.

  
“Don’t even think of lying to me Loki!  You may be the God of Lies, but if you care one bit about keeping me in your life YOU WILL TELL ME the truth!!”

  
“Thor, leave us,” Loki said.

  
“Lady Helen, do you need my assistance?” Thor asked.

  
“No, Thor, I got this. Although you may want to check on your brother later,” she replied.

  
As Thor left the training room, Loki actually felt quite alone. He knew that this wasn’t going to be easy and he deserved every bit of venom Helen threw at him. Once Thor was out of the room and they were alone, Helen asked JARVIS to put the entire room on privacy mode so that they were completely alone. While he wasn’t sure if that was for her sake or his, he was grateful that nobody would see his shame at admitting his wrong.

  
“Now, Loki, tell me. What the fuck did you do to me? And why?” she demanded.

  
He took a deep breath, rubbed his hand down his face and began.

  
“When I first saw you, in that bunker, you took my breath away and I had to have you. But I also needed to control you, all of you. You were so willingly to do all I asked yet, I still needed something I could make you do regardless. So that first time, while you slept, I put a spell on you. I could cause you to cum, whenever, wherever I chose. I am sorry, my Pet.”

  
“Do not call me that! Not now! You USED me. You _let_ me believe I had _disobeyed_ you and then _punished_ me for it, you asswipe! How _dare_ you? All this time, I wondered what was going on, why that was happening and it was _you_!”

  
He couldn’t even look her in the eyes.

  
“I am sorry Helen.”

  
“Fuck you Loki!”

  
With that she stormed out of the training room and headed to her apartment.

  
He looked around the room and suddenly was worried. What if she was completely through with him? She was the only good thing in his life. He slowly walked out and headed to his apartment.

 

Helen was pissed! He didn’t deny it but what a stupid excuse. When she reached her apartment, she slammed her door and went straight to the kitchen. Opening her cupboard, she grabbed the Jack Daniels and took a drink. She had started to develop feelings for him. Pacing through her living room, she thought of how good it felt to be in Loki's arms. _Was any of it real?_ She thought that coming back to her place would calm her down but she had more questions than answers.

  
“JARVIS, where is Loki right now?”

  
“He is in his apartment Miss Helen,” the AI answered.

  
“Thank you,” she said. This was it. She needed to see him and tell him all she felt. She left her apartment and was soon pounding on his door.

  
“Open up you fucker!” she yelled.

  
Slowly the door opened, Loki looking a little scared.

  
Helen pushed right past him and walked into the living room.

  
Loki shut his door and followed her. He sat down and watched her pace.  
She finally stopped and stood in front of him.

  
“I don’t know what to think, Loki. When I first saw you, I had just been taken from everything I knew. The people around me were under your spell but I wasn’t, I thought. I didn’t ask to be taken to that underground bunker. I didn’t ask for you to notice me.  And the feelings I started to have for you, I didn’t ask for those either. But now, those feelings, I don’t even know if they are real. Because of that spell you put on me. Did I really want to submit to you or did you do that to me?

  
When you were gone, when I didn’t know what was happening to you, I _cried_ over you. I was _faithful_ to you. And this whole time, the entire time, you had this spell on me! How can I trust my feelings? How can I trust _you_?”

  
By now Helen had tears rolling down her checks and just sank into the nearest chair.

 

Loki didn’t feel remorse for many this gas in his long life. But this was one of the few things he did. He truly wanted to gather Helen in his arms and hold her until her sobs stopped. But he knew she wouldn’t welcome his touch. He wanted to explain but he also was afraid she wouldn’t listen.  
After awhile her sobs calmed down and she wiped the tears from her eyes. He felt he might have a small chance to explain.

  
“Helen, please let me explain. I was wrong. I should have told you as soon as I came back, but you see I am a selfish person and I didn’t know how to tell you. And well, I was afraid of how you would react. What is worse is I can’t undo it, the spell. My magic, it’s tied up with Thor now and he can only release it when we are in battle. For him to release it, to undo this, we would both be brought back to Asgard before Odin and not only will I be in the dungeon but he will also. But I swear to you, I will never use it on you again. I know you don’t believe me, but in time you will see that I will stick to it.”

  
He could see the doubt on her face, but he didn’t care. He was going to prove to her that he was worthy of her.

  
Helen got up and walked towards his door. Turning back towards him she said “I think you should just stay the fuck away from me right now. If not for the fact that Thor doesn’t deserve to be punished like you, I would demand that he have you remove that spell. But I like him. And you, I don’t like very much right now.”

  
And Loki watched the one person besides Frigga that he truly cared about walk out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to win Helen back.

 

Loki was miserable. He did as Helen asked and stayed away from her but it was hard. It didn’t take long for everybody to find out what had happened. At first they all took Helen's side, of course. But by the third week of Helen avoiding Loki and him just being so miserable, the inhabitants of the tower were miserable also.

  
Loki can’t take it anymore, he wants her back. But he isn’t sure how to do it. He needs help and as much as he hates it, its Tony he is going to for it.

  
He walks into the lab slowly looking around for Stark. He finally finds him welding something together and he waits until Tony notices him. When Tony does, he turns the welder off and flips the faceplate of his helmet back.

  
“Hey Loks, what can I do you for?”

  
“Stark, I unfortunately need some assistance and I figure you would be the best person to come to for it,” Loki said.

  
Tony nodded and waved his hand a carry on manner.

  
“Helen asked me to stay away from her and I have. But I am miserable. I want to show her that I truly carry, that I want her back. I am just unsure how you mortals handle this type of thing.”

  
“Well flowers tends to work for Pepper. Roses are the best, red ones. You can’t go wrong with roses, Magic Man.”

  
“How does one send flowers? These Midgardian dating rituals are so strange, but if you think flowers will do it, show me how,” Loki stated.

  
Tony called for JARVIS and together they got two dozen red roses sent to Helen’s office in the lab.

  
“Thank you Stark,” Loki said and he left Tony to his welding.

 

 

Helen was busy in her office when she was called to the first floor.  She had a delivery, which wasn't unusual in of itself.  What was unusual was that she had to go pick it up.  Normally they had interns pick up those.  She headed downstairs and wondered what it was that she had to sign for.  Approaching the security desk, she saw a large bunch of roses.  "I wonder who the lucky lady is," she thought to herself. 

 

"Hi Mike," Helen said.  "You have a delivery for me?" she asked the security guard.  

 

"Yes Ma'am.  These roses came for you."

 

"Wow, for me?  Thanks Mike."

 

She took the vase and found the card.  Opening it up, all she saw was the name Loki.  She could almost feel the steam coming from her ears.  As she walked towards her office she saw a trash can.  She threw the roses in there so hard she was positive that Steve couldn't have thrown them any harder. 

 

How dare him send her flowers?  What the hell was wrong with him, trying to "buy" her with flowers?  Men!

 

 

Loki found an excuse to "casually" walk by the lab later that evening to see if the roses had been delivered and if Helen had liked them.  What he found, though, was a trash can filled with red roses.  He hung his head and walked back to his room.  He refused to come out to eat and wouldn't come out for a couple of days.  Thor was starting to worry and went to talk to Tony about his brother.

 

Tony, begrudgingly, went to visit Loki to see what he could do, since the roses where his idea after all.  Loki let him in and once again asked him for advice.  This time Tony suggested chocolate, because what woman couldn't resist chocolate?  With JARVIS' help, they ordered a large amount of chocolate to be sent to Helen.  Loki hoped that this would do the trick.

 

 

Helen was working out with Natasha in the gym when JARVIS told her she had another delivery.  Natasha always went easy on her and it helped Helen stay in some sort of shape.  When you lived with a bunch of fit people, eventually you start to exercise with them, even if you aren't part of the team.  When Helen sighed over JARVIS' announcement, Nat wanted to know why.  Helen told her about the roses and Nat said she would go with her to pick up the new delivery.

 

When they arrived at Mike's desk, there was a huge bag from See's Candy.  Nat started to laugh and Helen just gave her a dirty look.  As they headed back upstairs, Helen tried to give them to Nat.  When she refused, they decided to find Darcy and give the chocolate to her.  Why waste good chocolate?  She just wasn't going to eat it and give Loki hope.

 

They found Darcy with Bruce and she almost knocked over whatever it was Bruce was working on she was so happy.

 

Helen just wished that Loki would get the hint.  She needed more time.  How could he not see that you don't manipulate people like that?

 

 

Later that day Loki walked into the common room to get a snack and he saw Darcy watching a movie.  On her lap was a box of chocolate.  When he looks closer, he notices the name of the company "See's Candy."  He turns around and goes back to his room.

 

He isn't making any progress.  Tony, it seems, knows nothing of Midgardian women.  He should have known.  Will he ever get his pet back?  He is afraid that she is gone from him forever.

 

Loki continues to hide away in his room for several days until the announcement comes: "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE". 

 

It seems the Mordo has gotten away from where Dr. Strange had him and he needs some help.  Thor releases Loki's magic and soon the Avengers are off.  Helen, for all her anger towards him, worries about Loki.  This is the first time he is working with them and she hopes he doesn't mess things up.  She paces with Darcy and Pepper as they worry about the ones they care about.  Finally after several hours, JARVIS announces that the quinjet is on the roof.  As the three women run upstairs, so does medical.

 

As the team departs the jet, the women look anxiously over them.  Nobody will look Helen in the eye.  Suddenly Thor departs, with Loki in his arms.  Helen screams and that is the last thing she remembers. 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened during the fight and will Loki be alright?

Helen wakes up in the infirmary.  Clint is sitting on her bed, holding her hand.  She was confused for a minute and then it all came crashing back to her.   

“Sweetheart, calm down,” Clint told her.

“What happened, please tell me,” she begged.

Clint tells her how everything was going well.  Loki was working well with the other Avengers.  But then Mordo hit Loki with enough magic that it caused some kind of a self-intensifying wound that got worse and spread.  Loki at first was fine.  But after a few moments he collapsed and was unconscious.  By then Dr. Strange and Tony had Mordo contained.  Thor had no choice but to lock Loki's magic back up he said since Heimdall was watching and reporting all to Odin.  By locking his magic, Loki can't heal himself.  As soon as they got Loki settled in the infirmary, Thor went back to Asgard to ask permission to release Loki's magic in order to speed up his healing.  Tony and Bruce are currently watching over Loki and Pepper sent a QuinJet for Jane and Erik.

By now Helen was crying.  What Loki had done to her, the spell he had put on her, that was wrong and she is still upset about that.  But she cares about him and really wants to see him right now.

“Clint, can I see him?  Please.” she asks.

“Sure Sweetheart.  They just wanted to make sure that you were okay after you fainted,” he tells her.

He helps her up out of the bed and they walk towards another area of the infirmary.  She can see through the glass walls Tony and Bruce hovering over Loki.  She turns into Clint’s chest, hiding her face.  Seeing Loki like that, paler than normal, lifeless, is too much for her.  Clint rubs his hands up and down her back, whispering words of comfort to her.  After a couple of minutes, she lifts her head, straightens her shoulders and stands up straight.  “I _can_ do this,” she says, and heads for the door.

Walking in that room is one of the hardest things she has to do.  She nods to Tony and Bruce, then noticing a chair in the corner, she pulls to the side of his bed.  Taking his hand in hers, she begins softly talking to him.  She had read that talking to a patient in a coma is good and while she doesn't know if that is what he is in, it can't hurt anything.  

 

Two days later and Loki's condition hasn't changed.  Helen has only left his side for food and to go to the restroom.  She has a kink in her neck from sleeping in the chair and her back aches.  Still, nobody can get her to leave his side.  Jane and Erik arrived the same day of the incident and even with their brilliant minds they can’t find a way to help him heal any faster.  She is getting ready to go get some more coffee when she hears the telltale thunder of the arrival of Thor.  She starts to run out of the room when Tony grabs ahold of her.

“Sexy Eyes, wait!  Thor will be here any second.  No need for you to run away.  Wait for him,” he tells her.  

She stops, knowing he is right.  Her running off won’t bring Thor to them any faster.  She sits back down and not a moment later, Thor steps off the elevator and walks towards Loki’s room.

“Lady Helen, Tony, Bruce. I have spoken with my father.  It took much talking and convincing but he agreed this one time to allow me to release Loki’s magic outside of battle so he may heal himself,” Thor stated.  “But it may take some time for the healing to happen.”

As soon as he said the words, he lifted Mjolnir and lightning filled the room.  The machines attached to Loki began to beep loudly and Bruce looked over them.  

“It seems to be working,” he said, running his hand through his graying hair.  “Hopefully it won’t be too long.”

“Thor,” Helen began, “what took so long?  Did your father not care if Loki died?”

Thor sat down in another chair in the room and began to tell them the story of how Odin had found Loki, how neither of the men knew that one was adopted and one wasn’t until after Thor’s ruined coronation.  And that Loki then began to feel less than, how he had fallen into Thanos’ hands and this led to the Battle of New York.  Helen knew some of this but the others didn’t know the whole story.  So when Odin sent Loki back to live with those he had tried to destroy, he simply didn’t care one way or the other if he lived or died.  Odin just wanted Loki out of his hair, so to speak.  What Odin didn’t count on was Loki falling in love.  When Thor showed up at court to beg to release Loki’s magic so he could heal himself, at first Odin denied the request.  It was when Heimdall came before Odin and spoke of how he had seen how Loki behaved when Helen found out about the spell that Loki had put on her that seemed to have made all the difference.  Before Helen, Loki would have just thrown a fit and found somebody else to appease his carnal desires.  But now, he did everything he could to make amends to her, even going so far as asking Tony for advice, and when she rejected everything he did, he _still_ respected her decision and stayed away.  It was this information that made Odin change his mind and decide to allow Thor to let the magic free to heal himself.

Everybody in the room turned and looked at Helen.  She couldn't believe it.  Loki didn't care that much.  She was just a plaything to him, his ‘pet’. They were confused.  Thor reached over and took her hand.

‘Lady Helen, I can see you don't believe me but I tell you this: my brother has acted this way only once before, when he was married his wife, Sigyn.  He cares for you deeply,” Thor tells her.

All she can do is nod her head.  Thor stands and squeezes her shoulder as he leaves the room.  Tony and Bruce also get up and leave.  She is alone with her thoughts and Loki. She lays her head down on the pillow next to Loki’s and closes her eyes.  There is so much to think about, she only wants to rest for a minute.

“Helen. Helen, my Pet, are you truly here?”

She must be dreaming.  Loki is unconscious, he can't be talking to her.  But she keeps hearing him call her.  

“Helen, wake up.  I must see those brown eyes upon me,” she heard.  Wait, this can't be dream.  She opened her eyes to see green ones looking back at her.  

“You're awake! Are you alright?” she gasps.

“I’m fine, good as new.  Especially since you're here,” Loki tells her.  

She climbs onto his bed and into his arms, not realizing how much she had really missed this, not realizing until then how she really feels for him.  

“Don't ever do that again!  You scared me!! I don't ever want to see Thor carry you off the Quinjet again!”

Loki takes her hand, kisses the back of it and murmurs “Yes my love.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Helen have a talk, Thor tells Tony an interesting piece of information and Tony brings two new people to the Tower

 

Loki stays in the infirmary for another night just for observation.  He does insist that Helen get in bed with him, after the month they spent apart, he wants her with him all the time.  Although they still need to straighten some things out, she doesn’t deny him this.  As she lays cuddled in his arms, she begrudgingly admits to herself how much she missed this.  And as she closes her eyes, she hopes she doesn’t have to go for long without it again.

The morning found Loki being looked over again by Jane, Erik, Bruce and Tony.  He wasn’t thrilled with this turn of events but he knew that they were intrigued by the way he had gone from near death to back to his godly state.  He lets them poke and prod for about an hour before he has had enough.  

“I am done with this.  I need to go back to my rooms and take my darling girl with me.  If you need anything else from me, it will have to wait,” he told, his voice firm and determined.  

When they get to his rooms, Loki tries to get Helen into the bedroom.  She shakes her head and sits on the couch.  He can feel the tension in the room and while he knows that things are better, the talk he had hoped to avoid is here.

“Loki, we need to settle this.  I can’t go on like this,” she starts.  

He runs a hand over his face and sits on the couch next to her.  He has always dreaded “little heart to heart” talks but for the first time he really wants to be honest.  

“Please, understand, how hard this is for me.  When I saw you in Thor’s arms I was so scared.  I don’t ever want to be that scared again.  But it also made me realize that I  _ do  _ love you.  And I  _ am  _ willing to give you another chance,” she tells him.

Loki releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.  But before he can say anything she continues.

“But I still don’t trust you.  Afterall you  _ are  _ the god of lies.  And for this relationship to work we need to trust  _ each other. _  So you need to be patient with me.  While we were waiting for Thor to return, I thought about when we were apart.  How you abided by my decision to stay away from me.  That you tried to win me back by the gifts.  We need to do more of that.  Actual dating, less sex.  We don’t even need to leave the Tower.  Tony has chefs on staff to make whatever we want, whenever we want.  Can you do this for me?”

 

Loki listens as Helen tells him what she needs from him.  None of it is what he expects.  He thought she would be crying and throwing things.  But no, not his Pet.  She is being reasonable and actually quite kind to him, even though he knows, deep in his heart, he doesn’t deserve it.  

“Of course I can.  I know I should have told you about the spell.  I just never had anybody besides my mother see me, really see me.  So I didn’t tell you.  I never thought that things would go this far actually.  And I am sorry that I hurt you.  These feelings are so, well, different.   Anyhow.  I will do what you ask of me.  Anything.  Just please, do not tell Thor.  He will never let me hear the end of it,” he tells her.

“I won’t,” she laughs, “as long as you don’t ask Tony for anymore dating advice.”

“No, that won’t happen again.”

They both laugh at that, feeling more relaxed around each other than they have in awhile.  They easily slip into conversation about what they have been doing over the last month and end up ordering in pizza.  Loki still can’t seem to grasp what the fuss is over the cheese and meat combination that Helen seems to not get enough of but if it makes her happy, he orders it.  They stay up late talking until Helen is nodding off on the couch.  Loki really wants her to stay, but she insists on going to her suite.  He walks her there and at the door she looks up to him so sweetly.  

“You know,” he begins, “you will always be my Pet.  While we are together, you are mine.  And I will do whatever it takes to make you know how I feel, that you are safe with me.  But know this, Helen, when you allow me the privilege of your body again, you will feel me for days. And I eagerly await that time.”

With that he leans down and kisses her softly and walks away.  

Helen just stands there for a minute, stunned.  She was hoping for a kiss, but what Loki told her, that was unexpected.  She was so turned on and he acted like it was nothing.  Damn him.  She goes inside and heads for a shower, a slightly cold one.

 

Tony is tinkering in his lab when Thor walks in.  Thor looks uncomfortable in the lab, his body large and moving uneasily around the tools and machinery.  

“Pointe Break, glad you could make it.  Question, why did the lovely Jane Foster, your Jane Foster, by the way, run so quickly onto my private jet back to London?”

“The lovely Jane has decided that her work is too important right now.  A relationship is not what she wants with anybody,” Thor tells him.

“Well that’s an interesting turn of events.” Tony replies.  The two men talk for awhile before Thor heads up to spar with Steve.    
  


Loki is not really in the mood for whatever this team thing Tony has planned. Everybody is in one of the many conference rooms and it seems as if nobody has any idea what this is about but it’s Tony, after all so it’s not surprising.  It could be something as simple as their favorite Thai place is moving or that Tony has made some change to their uniforms.  Once everybody is there, Tony speaks up.

“My Avenger friends, and Loki.  After Loki’s little episode with Mordo, I decided that we really needed a full time doctor on staff, since Brucie here ‘isn’t that type of doctor.’  So after a worldwide search, I found Dr. Helen Cho, a scientist and a physician.  She can work with Brucie and I in the lab and take care of any injuries we receive while doing what it is that we do.  She comes with a full staff that I personally have vetted or at least Pepper has.”

After his little speech, a door opens and two women walk in.  “This is Doctor Cho and her nurse, Marine Williams.”

Tony goes on to list all of Doctor Cho’s specialities and education but Loki is too busy watching Thor.  When the nurse, Marine, walked in he saw how Thor reacted.  Nobody but Loki could see the barely there jerk and the slight inhale of breath that he took.  Or how Thor raked his eyes up and down the dark haired woman.  Well, this is interesting, Loki thinks.  He wonders what is going on.  Especially since he has  noticed the scientist his oaf of a brother has been fascinated with hasn't been around.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
